<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chaperone by practicalamanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779565">The Chaperone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalamanda/pseuds/practicalamanda'>practicalamanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teacher Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalamanda/pseuds/practicalamanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a class mom pulls out at the last minute, Kurt fills in as a chaperone for Blaine's second grade class trip. Turns out that "Mr. Anderson" is quite popular with the moms and Kurt doesn't bother to mention that Blaine's his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chaperone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm migrating over some of my old fics just to keep track of them. These are not edited from their original form on ff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No...I know. I completely understand, it's just..." Blaine's was growing increasingly more frustrated, but he was trying hard to keep his voice in check. "I know that sometimes work things get in the way, but the kids, they were really looking forward to the trip. We won't have enough chaperones now and we'll have to cancel."</p>
<p>Kurt walked into the kitchen, fresh from his shower and ready to head to work. He gave Blaine a questioning glance as his eyebrows were furrowed and he was yanking irritatedly at his currently un-gelled hair. Blaine and Kurt had both gone to school in New York, but had ended up settling in Montclair, New Jersey after school. They were only about a half an hour from the city, but were afforded the peace and quiet of suburban life. It didn't hurt that Blaine was offered a job as a second grade teacher at the town's elementary school right out of college. Kurt owned and managed a boutique clothing store on Church Street in Montclair's fairly trendy downtown. The two weren't married. They decided that they would continue to "live in sin" as Blaine liked to say, until his high school dream of marriage equality in all fifty states was fulfilled, but after nearly eleven years of being together, they were completely committed to each other for life. They even got matching tattoos on their tenth anniversary. Blaine had a little K in a heart on the inside of his left wrist and Kurt had a B. They didn't have children yet, but they would come in time.</p>
<p>"You know I would love you no matter what you looked like, but let's not speed up the balding process unnecessarily," Kurt said pulling Blaine's hands from his head and squeezing them comfortingly in his own. Blaine had hung up the phone already and was quietly stewing, leaning against the island. Noticing that his joke had done nothing to lighten the mood, Kurt tried a different approach. "Come on sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. The day's barely started yet."</p>
<p>Blaine sighed and allowed himself to fall into Kurt's waiting arms, "One of the chaperones for the trip to the museum today just canceled and now we don't have enough adults to go. The kids will be so disappointed. Not to mention I now have an entire day with no lesson plan," Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I have exactly forty seven minutes to write an entire lesson plan, call the rest of the chaperones and the museum to cancel, and get to work on time."</p>
<p>Kurt looked sympathetically back at his partner, the spark of an idea already in his head. "Not so fast, Blaine. I might have the answer to your problem."</p>
<p>Blaine made his way around the island to sit at a stool and start making phone calls, "As lovely as your assistant is, Kurt. This might be stretching his responsibilities too far." Blaine liked to tease Kurt about his over-eager intern/assistant, Greg, Kurt insisting that the college student didn't have a crush on him. He was simply devoted to advancing his career in fashion.</p>
<p>"Don't be an idiot," Kurt said, bumping their hips together. "That's obviously not what I meant." His tone was stern, but playful. Kurt was just happy that he had cheered Blaine enough to start teasing him.</p>
<p>A text message conversation and a few glances at Kurt's planner later and the taller man was yanking Blaine's lesson plan book out of his hand and urging him back into their bedroom, "go get dressed Mr. Anderson. I'm driving you to school today."</p>
<p>"That's very nice of you, but that makes no sense. It's way out of the way of your shop," Blaine said trying in vane to snatch his notebook back.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly, Blaine. I just got off the phone with Hannah. She'll run the shop for the day and I'll be your fourth chaperone. We'll call it a Kurt mandated 'take your boyfriend to work day.'"</p>
<p>0000000000</p>
<p>After about a half an hour of getting ready and countless thank you kisses, the two men were in the car on the way to Nashuane Elementary school, "...and you're sure you don't mind doing this?" Blaine asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.</p>
<p>"Yes, Blaine, I'm sure. Don't be so worried. I love kids. I may not be the over grown child that you are, but I can hold my own with a small group of nine year olds for a few hours," Kurt took Blaine's hand over the center consul. "I know it goes against your nature, but you don't need to worry about me. You needed me and I'm here—no more questions, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay, I know. I'll stop worrying but, um...," Blaine paused for a minutes unsure of how to word his next statement. "It's not really the...kids I'm worried about. The mom's that usually volunteer for this kind of thing—they can be kind of...intense."</p>
<p>Kurt was about to inquire about the odd statement, but it was too late as he was pulling into the parking lot of the school and Blaine immediately sunk into teacher mode. Kurt didn't have the opportunity to see Blaine like this very often. There were a couple of times when he had forgotten a lunch and needed to have one brought to him, and there was the one time when Blaine was still a student teacher and Kurt had been called in to talk on career day. Other than that, seeing Blaine in his element at work was a rare treat. The two of them walked into Blaine's brightly decorated classroom and he immediately went up to the board to start setting up for the quick mini lesson he would give before the bus arrived. Kurt took a second to admire the picture of the two of them perched on Blaine's desk and then made his way to the back of the classroom where the other three chaperones were already sitting.</p>
<p>They didn't notice him when he sat down and the women already seemed to know each other, so Kurt took a New Yorker magazine out of his messenger bag to pass the time. He was a few lines into an article about the recent health care case in the supreme court, when his attention was drawn instead to the conversation of the class moms sitting to his right.</p>
<p>"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't look!" said a woman who looked to be about thirty five, who was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a pale green sweater set. "You know I would help out with Sara's schooling however I can anyway, but you have to admit, spending a day looking at Mr. Anderson is an added bonus."</p>
<p>Kurt, who was mid sip when the comment reached his ears, nearly choked on his coffee, sputtering loudly and launching into an embarrassing coughing fit.</p>
<p>"Girls, looks like we have a newcomer today," said a red head with a thick New Jersey accent, drawing the Moms's attention to Kurt for the first time. "Don't mind us. We didn't mean to startle you, we're just used to it being a girls club around here. The three of us have been class Moms together since our kids were in kindergarten. I'm Susan. The one in the green sweater is Pam and that's Jen," Susan said gesturing to the third woman, who was actually wearing an dress that was designed specifically for Kurt's boutique.</p>
<p>Kurt quickly regained his composure and thought to himself that this must have been what Blaine was talking about in the car. "I'm Kurt. Your usual fourth canceled at the last minute and I'm the fill in, and don't worry...Mr. Anderson does have a certain appeal. I don't think I'd be an ideal candidate for a girls club, but I can appreciate a hot guy with the best of them."</p>
<p>The women laughed and Pam, who had been looking a bit abashed, seemed to relax a bit. "So are you a househusband, Kurt or are you just taking the day off to help us out?" Jen asked.</p>
<p>Kurt was relieve that she didn't ask him any direct questions about why he was here or which of the children was his and settled in to the conversation, "I actually own and run the shop where you bought that dress," Kurt said proudly, gesturing to Jen's outfit.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! You own Pavarotti? That's my favorite store. We all shop there all the time. You have the most beautiful selection," Jen gushed, while the other two nodded happily along.</p>
<p>"Well, ask for me the next time you're in the shop and I can help you guys pick some stuff out. I might even be persuaded to adjust the price a bit for such loyal customers," Kurt said winking. The conversation was cut off there, however, when the bell rang and it was time for Blaine to start the lesson. He went over the rules for the museum and gave a quick talk about the Native American Art the kids would be seeing.</p>
<p>Kurt took a minute to really observe Blaine. He was beautiful, Kurt would always think that, but after years of being together it was easy for Kurt to take for granted just how hot Blaine actually was. In fact he was sure that if Blaine taught older students he would probably be that teacher, the one that all the girls was giggle and swoon over. Kurt wasn't sure how long he could keep up the air of mystery surrounding exactly how he came to be a chaperone for a second grade classroom, but he was willing to wait to see how it would play out.</p>
<p>0000000000</p>
<p>Once the bus arrived, the three women and Kurt climbed in while Blaine did a last minute lunch check and called role one more time before they left.</p>
<p>"For the tenth time, Jen, he doesn't have a wedding ring. He's totally fair game," Pam said from her spot in the seat across from Kurt, sending the younger man an exaggerated wink that made Kurt's eyebrows raise seemingly of their own accord.</p>
<p>"How about you wait for the ink to dry on your divorce papers before you start hitting on your kid's teacher," Susan teased, "and anyway, who's to say he doesn't have some hot live in girlfriend he's just moments away from proposing to."</p>
<p>Well, she's close, Kurt thought momentarily before he was broken out of his reverie by the stampede of kids making their way onto the bus.</p>
<p>"Remember to sit with your buddy and make sure you keep your school badge pinned to your shirt at all times," came Blaine's voice from the front of the bus. "I don't need any of you guys re-enacting From the Mixed up Files of Miss Basil E. Frainkweiler on this trip." Satisfied that the kid's understood, Blaine sank down into the empty seat next to Kurt. He could hear Pam's huff from the other side of the isle as she was hoping for a little quality time with the man on the ride over.</p>
<p>"So, I see what you mean," Kurt said, an amused glint in his eye, "about what you said in the car earlier."</p>
<p>Blaine groaned, "I was hoping they would reign it in in front of someone new."</p>
<p>"Well, no such luck. Don't worry though, it's pretty amusing. It feels a bit like that summer when you did the show at Six Flags. You were beating them off with the stick for three months," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly. "You've always been quite the lady's man."</p>
<p>Blaine let out another groan, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"</p>
<p>"No, probably not. In fact I think I'll drop my good friend Wes a phone call tonight. I'm sure he'd love to know how you've managed to become the favored eye candy of the modern northern New Jersey house wife."</p>
<p>0000000000</p>
<p>The rest of the day went on similarly, the women making mildly inappropriate comments about several of Blaine's more impressive extremities (biceps, ass, ect.) and Kurt making a valiant effort to both egg them on and keep his laughter in check.</p>
<p>That night when the two were snuggled up in bed, ready for a good night sleep after a long day, Kurt recounted some of his favorite moments of the trip.</p>
<p>"Seriously, Blaine, you have to invite me along as a chaperone more often. Those women are a riot. Did you know that Pam told me she wanted to tie you up by one of your bow ties and ravish you? She actually said that, while all the children were behind us on the bus," Kurt could barely contain his laughter and there were mirthful tears rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's enough crazy lady stories for one day I think," Blaine rolled them over so that he was fully on top of Kurt and leaned in for a brief kiss on the lips, "and anyway, there's only one person I want to ravish me," Blaine said peppering tiny kisses all over Kurt's face.</p>
<p>"Mmmm...and who might that be?" Kurt asked playfully, reveling in the feeling of Blaine lavishing him with attention.</p>
<p>"How about I show you?" Blaine said, pulling the blankets over both of their heads and finally leaning in for a real kiss.</p>
<p>0000000000</p>
<p>The next Sunday, Kurt and Blaine decided to have brunch at Raymond's, a local diner that was only a few stores down from Kurt's shop. They were talking idly over Espresso and stuffed french toast. Kurt didn't like to indulge in sweets too often, but Blaine could usually coax him into an overly decadent breakfast or dessert when he put his mind to it.</p>
<p>Kurt was laughing hardily at a story Blaine told about one of his students asking another kid, who has two dad's, how her parents fed her as a child. "It was hilarious. She goes 'neither of them have breast. How did you get milk?' I swear the things that come out of these kid's mouths..."</p>
<p>The story was cut off, however, when a familiar group of women made their way over to their table. "Kurt...Mr. Anderson, what a coincidence. We were just having our monthly girls brunch. Kurt, this is Linda. She's the woman you filled in for the other day," Jen said gesturing to a fourth woman that he didn't recognize. Kurt politely shook her hand, unsure of how this was going to play out. "What brings you here together? I didn't realize you two were friends," she continued looking mildly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Blaine was the first to respond, taking Kurt's hand in his before he spoke, "Actually, he's my partner. We've been together for almost eleven years," Blaine said proudly, sharing a soft smile with Kurt despite the awkward situation.</p>
<p>There was a silence that was probably pretty brief, but it seemed to go on for ages as Kurt and Blaine watched the faces of the four woman run the gamut from surprised to embarrassed, finally settling on amused.</p>
<p>Susan finally spoke up, "Well then, we'll just let you two love birds get back to breakfast. Have a good day."</p>
<p>With that the women were on their way to their own table, but not before Pam leaned down to stage whisper in Kurt's ear, "well done, you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>